Dentists and surgeons may regularly perform procedures that may last for several hours. During such procedures, the dentist or surgeon may often have to assume an arched position to a have a direct view of the surgical field and wear surgical loupe to magnify the region of interest. It is well documented that sustaining continuous flexion of the cervical region may induce cervical strain, fatigue, and discomfort that may lead to lower performance and poorer outcome.
Current loupe designs may attempt to offer some relief by orienting the optics at an angle aimed at the surgical field. However, the partial relief from strain in the neck may be offset by increased eye fatigue caused by the surgeon having to look down continuously.